


Jack

by SuperEllen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, COWT10, Dean is an ass, Gen, Jack was born a baby, Mentions of killing a baby, but we love him anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperEllen/pseuds/SuperEllen
Summary: In a canon divergence in which Jack Kline didn't grow up right after birth, Sam and Dean Winchester need to decide what to do with him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Jack

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, English is not my first language, so please be patient if you find any mistakes. There is a limit to the editing I can do on my own.

Many people, when they became parents, weren't exactly ready for what was coming. Sure, they had ideas of what it meant, but they were still unprepared, in one way or another. They only knew in theory what raising a child meant, all the sacrifices that were necessary in order to succeed in that task.

And then, of course, there were the Winchester brothers. Sam and Dean didn't want to have kids, didn't want to bring a new life into a world that was constantly at war with monsters, where God had left them adrift. They were also hunters, so they didn't have any time to raise a child, and no means to do it either. They lived in a bunker equipped to survive an apocalypse, but there was _nothing_ in there that looked even remotely child-friendly. How could a child survive in a place full of weapons, traps and hidden magic?

But after all, the baby lying in front of them wasn't just a baby. Only a few minutes old, little Jack was crying beside the body of his dead mother. Castiel was the one who promised to take care of him, but the angel was now dead. Killed by Lucifer himself, just to protect that little baby. So now Jack was alone in the world, carrying a power that could end the entire universe in a blink of an eye, and the Winchester brothers had no clue of what they were supposed to do with him.

Sam tried to get a little closer, he even outstretched an arm in order to try and reach the baby. He probably wanted to pick up little Jack, console him, see if he could make the baby stop crying. But Dean put an arm in front of him, stopping him from going any further. The older Winchester kept glaring at the baby as if he was going to explode or something like that. He was, in fact, convinced that Jack was incredibly dangerous, and he wanted to be extremely careful around him.

Without a word, Dean took out an angel blade and only then he moved a step forward. Sam watched him with confusion, uncertain of what exactly his brother was trying to do. "Dean?" he even asked, hoping to receive an explanation. But Dean didn't say a word, he just kept moving closer to the bed, raising the angel blade. 

That was when Sam realized what the other wanted to do. Two quick steps and he was by his brother's side. He grabbed Dean's forearm with strength, physically stopping him from attacking the baby. "What the hell are you doing, Dean?" he asked, his voice incredulous.

Dean grumbled a little, then pulled his arm away from his little brother's grip. "Isn't it obvious? I'm icing that damned thing!" he stated, using his free hand to point at Jack. Sam couldn't stop himself from glaring at his brother when he heard those words.

"No, you're absolutely not!" he replied to Dean's declaration. He even stepped a little forward, stopping right in front of the bed and facing Dean. He was in a position that made him a human shield for the baby against the rage of the hunter.

"Come again?" Dean asked, confused and enraged at the same time. He couldn't believe that his brother was doing, once again, something as stupid ad caring for a monster. He'd let him get away with it in the past, but this time? Oh no, Jack was different. It wasn't like banging a demon. They were talking about the son of Satan himself! Someone who was born with the sole purpose of destroying the world! And Dean didn't care about what Castiel would have wanted. He was sure that Cas had been manipulated by that evil entity, so he was never going to do what the angel would have done himself. Castiel wanted to raise the child so that he could be good and create Paradise on Earth? Well, Dean wasn't buying any of that crap. The baby was evil and he needed to die!

"Dean, look at him!" Sam tried again, pointing at the crying newborn. "Look! It's a baby, Dean. A baby! You _can't_ kill a baby. I won't let you!" Sam declared. His brother, however, didn't share his view at all.

"He's Lucifer junior, Sammy. And mom is gone, Cas is gone. What do you suggest, that we babysit the kid until he destroys the world?" Dean tried to make his brother see reason.

"Or saves it" Sam supposed. "We can never know. After all, Cas said-" he resumed to say, but he was interrupted by Dean. "I don't give a rat's ass about what Cas said! Cas trusted the boy, and look where it got him: dead!" the older Winchester stated.

Sam sighed, and for a moment it almost seemed like he was going to let his brother win the argument, but then he turned towards the bed and picked up the baby. Jack. The moment Sam started cuddling him, Jack immediately stopped crying, and he tried to cling to the man's shirt with his chubby baby hands. The younger Winchester smiled with fondness at the baby.

"We're going to look after him, end of story" Sam stated, his voice firm and certain. Dean shook his head.

"Oh, no we aren't. _You_ are. Meaning that anything that goes wrong is entirely on you!" the older brother declared.

And with that he left the room, stomping his feet on the floor and mumbling while walking down the stairs. Sam sighed, still holding the baby in his arms. Good people had been so sure that Jack was going to be great, and Sam wanted to believe them. He was going to raise the baby, and at some point Dean was going to start caring about the little one and help him. That was something else Sam was certain about.


End file.
